continuationfandomcom-20200214-history
Vunizh
Vunizh ("the speech") is an analytic, non-declined language of Ra-Ledis origin within the Continuation universe. It is the native language of the Leddies and often a lingua franca throughout the Continuation. It's alphabet, the Vunizh letters, is the standard writing system in the Continuation. Vunizh has a long history: the following information is a generalization subject to change with time period and regional dialect. Grammar Overview The standard word order in Vunizh is subject-verb-object-indirect object. (Ex. "I give the book to him.") Adjectives usually follow the words they modify. Pronouns are declined. Except for singular and plural forms, nouns are not. Conjugation is Latinate. Vunizh has two conjugations, labeled 1 (infinitive in -or) and 2 (infinitive in -ir). Pronunciation Vowels *a: as in all, as in but at end of word *e: as in bed *i: as in in *o: long, as in so *u: as in rule *y: as in see *ai: as in rain *oi: as in join *ie: properly two separate sounds, "yeh." Consonants Consonants are pronounced as in English. note: * bh, dh, gh, fh, kh, rh: slightly aspirated * j: always hard * g: always hard *z: as in English, save following a consonant, where it becomes ts *zh: as in church Stress Stress is almost always on first syllable. Dictionary (Partial) a: na: about: trien: accountable: silasuzh to account for: (2) silasir after: anezh and: ny animal: mimin arm: genna art: dhrilen balance: zhebor to be: zhor beauty: khaln to become: (1) vor (arch. veor) before: pennet body: zhoi brave: mik to breathe: (2) myrsir brother: delshok but: mirst by: ezh calm: kridzh to change: (2) amyltasir child: enzh cook: zhimtal to cook: (1) zhimsor to correct: (2) oibosir daughter: deln day: myn death: koln desert: dhanez to die: (1) kolnsor diminutive suffix: -i dragon: miag dwell: (1) fhansor (cf. A: live, K: live) east: vrosh eight: elsin to end: elinsir (K: lyne) Epeylléta (Pey): epietal evil: zazhta eye: ebba fairy: (mod.) silorben fairy: (semi-arch.) tudiben fairy: (archaic) tusisedo farmer: lennshtal father: nodio fine: norhuzh first: yd five: ifin to float: (2) somsir flower: zheva for: gin forest: sudsho (“many trees”) forever: tiln forward: tinkrik (cf. A: forward) four: in free: eduzh from: sen gift: miest giver: miestal to go:(1) kior god: yden good: luzh grass: lennz gray: ezhin great: oiduzh grren: zhedin ground: urn harbor: mor to hate: (2) erhentir he: trie to hear: (2) otrir high: udar home: unan to hope: (2)voinsir how: khy human: benot husband: soinok one’s husband’s wife: soikan I: gie immortal (person): tinal in: uld incorrigible: tubidosyzh is: yf island: rhevur it: (nom.)kie to join: (1) kamosor to keep: (2) zhonosir keeper: zhonotal king: rhenoc Kiri: kirtal to know: (2) kezhesir law: dia (dya) to lead: (2) rhydsir leader: rhydal to learn: (2) sylsir to leave: (1) kizanzhor (go after) Leddie: Leddie (arch. ledis: person) (led’dyeh) life: midda: (mid’ du) like/as: kiv (keev) Lord: oidyden (oid’ ee den) (great god) lost: avichad (av’ i chad) to love: (2) marvisir to make: (1) ornosor man: benk many: sudy meadow: glin meteor: kurnet moon: lovrin mother: milan mountain: leny nature: toivat (cf. K, nature) navigator: tarrvar new: moi night: hrodra night (arch/poetic) arrho nine: onin north: kum not: utu (prefix: ut-, u-) now: dum of: en oh: koi old: soyn one: yn or: zhem over: suld past (n.): zhicu pilot: veshtral plain (field): lutran (cf. K: sand) planet: errha polarity: yboda politics: trana president: surdal (over-leader) prostitution: trezalt reason: diata to ride:(1) rorsor rider: rorshtal to rise: (2) kinudir river: kvota sage (wise person): eshnot (cf. K eshlu) Sama: samtal sand: shint to save: (1) tralosor to save: (2) ornkrysir (cf. Orkrysal) to say: (2) hrokir to see: (2) esir seer: ebbal to sell: (1)alesor seller: alzhtal seven: imyn sex: trezt she: zhie shield: dhenzhen ship: treshot side: moda silent: ozhen to sing: (1) trosor sister: delshan six: evlyn sky: fryre song: tram soul: middezh son: ik south: lur space: nevkror to speak: vushor speech: vuzh to stand: (2) dhrisir star: vrun strong: tru student: syltal sun: lin sverra (a bio-engineered humanoid): sverra to swim: (1) zhansor tall: rhar ten: syn the: ny they: kiz three: egrin to: kon to travel: (1) fhoigosor tree: irsha true: vrezh truth: vres two: ybyn to understand: (2) krykezhesir (know whole) up: kra valley: dilpra very: prandu voice: zhedit to walk: (1) presor water: sobra we: giz to weave: (1) fhabosor west: vorshta what: ulie when: shoi white: gieshtin who: alie whole: kryen why: marha wife: hakan to be willing: (2) disir woman: benan world: urham to worship: (2) agasir one’s wife’s husband: haksoin Ybian: Ybyal yes: zhe you: (sg.) (nom.) nol you: (pl.) (nom.) nolz Category:Language